xcsoarfandomcom-20200213-history
Xcsoar Wiki
= Experimental Wiki = NOTE: This is an experimental wiki, to see if we can move away from our own at www.xcsoar.org - although we like the idea of using the domain, we do not want to keep maintaining a MediaWiki database. NOTE: See http://internationalization.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page regarding internationalisation. = Original front page = XCSoar is a tactical glide computer for the Pocket PC operating system. http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/plain_small.png XCSoar 5.2.2 Stable has been released! See Install and Download for installation, Features and Version 5.0 for changes. Have a look at some of the Screen shots and video Tutorials. This is a major breakthrough and a very exciting release. Improvements have been made in the features, stability, performance, usability, manual, language interfaces, configurability and more. XCSoar has gone though thorough testing and has a team of developers, users and testers working on it on a daily basis. The latest stable version of XCSoar is 5.2.2. OLC. XCSoar generated IGC files can now be used to validate OLC flights See also: * Tutorials - See the video tutorials * Install * Download Get the latest stable version here Click on "Binaries" to get a complete list of available versions * What has changed * Terrain generator for making custom maps = Documentation = * About XCSoar * Features * Download XCSoar * Installation Instructions for Windows, Linux, Mac and more * Setup The official manual for XCSoar 5.1.2 is available here. This describes many features available with older versions of XCSoar. Older documentation, relating to v4.5 * Settings, Quick starter guides * Documentation online (old, relates to 4.5 series) =Compatibility= There are currently releases of XCSoar for: *Pocket PC 2000 / 2002 *Windows Mobile 2003 / 2003SE / 5.0 *Windows PC *IPAQ HP310/312/314 PNA car navigators *VDO Dayton PN6000 PNA car navigator + Infrared Remote Control Keypad *MIO C310, C250 plus, C300 and other PNAs with 480x272 screen resolution *Mesada 2440 with 7 inches screen *Nokia 500, Navigon, Binatone X.350 *Triadis Engineering's Altair glide computer If you don't know what operating system your PDA uses, this may help. =Open Source= XCSoar is free software according to the GNU Public Licence. As such, users are free to download the software as binaries and as source code, and user input is encouraged. The XCSoar SourceForge project page allows anyone to contribute. Users can also: * Bugs - to report bugs * Bugs - to report a feature request (select Enhancement when creating a new entry) An overview of features under development is available here. See News for new information and features. * Mailing Lists exist for users and developers. = The WIKI = This WIKI is now ready for public release. A few more changes, images uploaded and a few other mods are needed, and any help would be greatly appreciated. (Request edit access) For now see: * (users will use sidebar and browsing rather than this). * Rules on editing this WIKI for XCSoar = The Future = * Road Map discusses what is on and when Category:Browse